


Terminus Totalus

by Blacksky92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Capture, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Harry wants nothing more than to avenge Dumbledore's death as he chases Snape through the dark forest. Punishment is in order, however it does not play out as Harry had intended.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



Harry dashed through the darkness, no longer caring about anything except for hunting down the coward who just murdered the greatest wizard of all time. How could Snape do such a thing? Dumbledore trusted him! How could he betray him so willingly, so easily? 

Harry barely sensed his surroundings, hardly feeling the assault of branches as they dug into every displayed vestige of his flesh, as though he were on offer to whichever branch felt the hungriest.

He didn’t care about the cuts he was receiving, nor did he care aching on the soles of his feet or the exhaustion his body exuded after being at the mercy of the cruciatus curse.

No.   
All he wanted in that moment was revenge.

Dumbledore had been so weak, so vulnerable, how dare Snape take such blatant advantage of the situation. 

That is what he found truly despicable.

The young wizard’s feet continued to ache with every step as he surged toward his target who was now a mere silhouette upon the horizon. He had to keep up, he had to catch Snape, he had to kill him, if for no other reason than to avenge Dumbledore. 

He could not allow the great wizard to die in vain.

Harry gritted his teeth as he forced his body forward, the vague moonlight seemed to have abandoned him as he ventured deeper into the forest until he could barely make out his hand in front of his face.

Still, this darkness was nothing compared to the complete blackness that was soon to engulf him.

He glanced up, only to realise in that moment that the silhouette had vanished from his view. Harry’s heart pounded in his chest as his eyes darted through the forest in a panic, though he did his best not to let the fear rise onto his face.

He had to stay angry, he had to stay focused.

He had a job to do, one he had to complete right now or else have to live with the guilt of failing.

It was only in that moment he saw a flash of red light from the corner of his eye.

It was too late.

Harry felt the stupefy spell he himself had cast so many times before, strike him in the chest. Harry’s eyes closed as he felt his body fall until it struck the solid earth beneath him.

  
  


*~.~*

“Mr Potter.” A painfully familiar, flat drawl greeted Harry’s ears as he attempted to pry his eyes open. 

Damn it.

Snape?

No.

This couldn’t be happening.

Harry now forced his eyes open, no part of him wanted to confirm what he had already suspected, yet despite this, he still felt compelled to know.

The young wizard’s eyes scanned the room, it was unfamiliar, yet cluttered with an assortment of books as a hazy orange glow emanate through the room from a nearby lamp.

Harry’s eyes continued to survey the room, it appeared to be occupied solely by himself and Snape.

There was no one else. 

This fact brought both comfort and trepidation to Harry’s heart as he struggled to sit up. It was only in that moment that realised that his wrists were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

Damn it.

Harry gritted his teeth as a mixture of frustration and panic clutched suddenly at his heart. 

“Perhaps you failed to notice Mr Potter,” Snape began, seeming to already know the questions lurking on the younger wizard’s lips.

“Failed to notice what?” Harry almost spat, his arms flailing frantically at the cuffs that bound his aching wrist. 

He was no stranger to being held against his will, he’d had the best years of his life forfeited at the hands of his so-called family.

Yet, he would still choose to be imprisoned at number four Privet drive over being trapped here.

But why? 

Why had Snape chosen to do this to him? 

He had every opportunity to kill him, like he had Dumbledore. Yet here he was, still alive. 

“The Headmaster was unwell.” Snape carried on,gently tapping the tip of his wand against the palm of his hand. 

“Yes I could tell that for myself thanks!” Harry all but spat as he no longer bothered to even attempt to restrain himself.

Snape remained still, his eyes fixated upon the younger wizard

“Like so many other things Potter, you fail to understand what I am saying.” Snape drawled coldly as he began to pace slowly towards the younger man.

Harry screwed up his face, the frustration building inside him until he was sure he would no longer be able to contain it.

He opened his mouth to speak, yet his lips were silenced by a surprisingly soft finger as it danced gently over them.

Harry presumed he would find this act even more irritating than anything thus far, yet with it, he felt his muscles slacken as the tension seeped from his body.

Snape reached towards the bedside cabinet, wasting no time as he wrapped his fingers around a small potion bottle. Harry eyed it carefully, not having been aware of its presence until Snape had unwittingly drawn his attention to it.

“Drink this.” The professor commanded as he thrust the bottle inches from Harry’s mouth

“What is it?” Harry forced the words from his lips, as he eyed the murky green fluid suspiciously. He had wanted his voice to hold resolve, sound strong, confident, bordering upon aggressive, yet it came out as nothing but feeble.

But why?

“Do what I say Potter, you never were very good at following instructions.” Snape’s eyes fell upon the boy’s as an amused smirk taunted his lips.

Harry should have known better, of course Snape wouldn’t reveal to him the contents of the potion’s bottle. His eyes remained locked with his old potions professor’s, he didn’t need to ask to know that the man was thinking back to all those dreaded, seemingly endless potions classes.

“Drink.” Snape stated flatly once more, his voice adopting a slight edge to it as his impatience was becoming unmistakeable. 

Harry supposed he had little choice, if he didn’t willingly consume the potion, then he was sure Snape would force it down his throat.

“Fine.” Harry spat with more resolve than he had anticipated.

“Good.” Snape offered the boy a smile, one that Harry hadn’t ever seen plastered upon his lips before. It seemed almost... genuine.

The young wizard encircled the opening of the bottle with his lips before swallowing its contents.

Snape placed the bottle back down as Harry ran his tongue over the lingering potion on his lips. It had tasted more pleasant than he had anticipated, he almost found himself desiring more.

“Dumbledore had been ill for a while, or had you not noticed his blackened hand?” Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry, as though expecting him to admit that he hadn’t noticed.

“Of course I had!” The young wizard spat indignantly, as though suddenly remembering the event that had led to him being here. He struggled once more against his restraints but it was destined to be useless.

“It was the result of a curse, a very dark curse. One that was slowly killing him.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, yet words evaded him, prompting Snape to continue.

“Yes, Dumbledore asked me to spare him such a drawn out death, while at the same time also sparring Draco the chore of having to do it himself, such as the Dark Lord had ordered him to.”

Harry’s mouth hung open further still, there were so many questions he suddenly wished to ask, yet something strange was suddenly happening to his body. The young wizard felt a sudden heat rise in his cheeks, the sensation soon cascading through the rest of his body as though it were a waterfall. He felt lighter, as though the anger he had felt only moments earlier had been vanquished from his body. Everything began to make sense now, yet at the same time, the jigsaw pieces of his life seemed more distorted than he ever could have imagined.

What was happening to him?

He would perhaps be more concerned if he felt an emotion other than euphoria coursing through his veins.

“What’s wrong Potter?” Snape smirked as he leaned in closer towards the younger wizard.

“N-nothing,” Harry stuttered, knowing that attempting to evade the professor’s proximity was futile, yet by the same token, he also hardly felt compelled to move away.

“Are you feeling a bit warm? Hot perhaps?” Snape raised an eyebrow, yet an amused glint in his eye told Harry that he already knew the answer.

Harry wanted nothing more than to narrow his eyes at the man, yet his eyelids felt so heavy already that he doubted he would be able to open them again should he even attempt such a thing.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” The smirk on Snape’s lips seemed to grow as he slid his fingers down Harry’s top before drawing it up to reveal the young wizard’s chest.

Harry had wondered why Snape had wanted him alone, away from the prying eyes of all the other death eaters, yet an image was now starting to form in the young wizard’s mind.

Did Snape want to be… intimate with him?

Harry’s eyes widened at his own thought, an act which didn’t go unnoticed by the wizard before him.

“Yes Mr Potter, I do wish to spend some time with you.”

Harry made no effort to disguise the shock etched into his features. 

“What? Surprised to hear me say it?” Snape raised an eyebrow, yet his facial expression remained stern and difficult to interpret.

“B-but, why?”

“Because believe it or not Mr Potter, I find you attractive.” Snape stated, yet for a moment his gaze veered away from Harry to land briefly upon the spent potion bottle.

Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief, surely he hadn’t heard his old potions professor correctly.

“Yes Mr Potter, you heard me correctly.” Snape almost sighed as he continued to gaze down at the younger wizard. 

Harry’s jaw fell open at the words, yet he seemed incapable of summoning any of his own.

“And no, I am not attempting to mess around with your head.” Snape added as he seemed to effortlessly read the young wizard’s expression.

“Why now?”

“Surely you could figure that one out for yourself Mr Potter, even you are not that dense.”

“What do you mean?” Harry whimpered, choosing to ignore the man’s backhanded compliment, though he suspected he already knew the answer.

“The perfect opportunity presented itself this evening of course.” 

Harry felt his breath draw shallower as he struggled to comprehend what he was hearing, yet despite this, his heart pounded harder still. 

What was wrong with his body? 

Why was this happening to him?

Though, these symptoms were nothing compared to the one he dreaded, and yet was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore.

Harry clenched his teeth as a tightness grew between his legs. He knew it would not be long before Snape noticed his growing erection, if he hadn’t already noticed it that is. He couldn’t deny that the ex potions professor had a keen eye for just about everything.

“But then, where are the other death eaters?” Harry asked, his voice adopting a curious tone as his eyes returned to searching the room surrounding him.

“That’s not exactly your concern now, is it Mr Potter?” Snape raised an eyebrow, as though waiting for the younger wizard to agree with his words.

Harry felt it difficult to comply, he did after all, very much believe it was his concern. He was tied up and vulnerable, completely at the mercy of whoever chose to occupy the room. He felt a pang surge through his groin at the thought. He gasped before feeling a sense of shame settle over him. Why was he feeling aroused over his situation? He should be terrified, he should be resisting with all his strength, yet he found his body craving the man’s touch. His flesh needed attention, satisfaction, and ultimately, release.

“It seems that you have greater things to be concerned about at the present moment.” Snape smirked as his warm breath danced over Harry’s moist neck. Yet a part of the professor thought it wise to clarify exactly the meaning behind his words as he slid his hand down Harry's body, stalling only when he reached the young wizard’s groin. His touch lingered, as though waiting to see if the younger man would resist, yet to both his and Harry’s shock, no resistance came.

Harry’s body began to ache as he waited to see what Snape’s next course of action would be, yet it seemed the anticipation was only making his current problem worse. Another pang tore through his groin, prompting him to roll his hips, though he seemed unaware he was doing it. Each roll drew his groin closer to the older wizard’s hand as he began to grind his hips with a more clear intent. 

It seemed this was the action Snape had been waiting for. It was his signal. The professor wasted no time slipping the boy’s trousers undone before sliding his hand underneath. He reached for Harry’s member before embracing it within his fingers. He tightened his hold before beginning to pump the young wizard. 

It seemed any loitering urge to resist the professor’s advances had fled Harry’s will as raw desire took root.

A moan escaped his lips as pleasure seized control of his body. 

How was it that Snape knew how to draw these feelings of gratification out from within him? He never suspected that the man would have much in the way of experience.

“Mr Potter,” Snape’s drawl crept into his ear, as though to guarantee that he would not forget who was giving him this surprising satisfaction.

Harry felt as though he were losing control of his body as his hips began to buck with a greater vigour, as though he were no longer in command of his body. 

“If I may,” Snape continued as he tugged at the young wizard’s trousers until they no longer covered any part of the boy’s flesh, leaving every inch open to Snape’s hungry eyes. Harry now realised himself to be completely exposed, he should have found the sensation mortifying, yet he found it strangely arousing. He instinctively spread his legs wider apart, as though unconsciously inviting Snape to explore his body further. 

Why was he doing this?

He didn’t want to think about that right now, all he wanted in that moment was for Snape to give his body his fullest attention.

Snape leaned over the boy’s abdomen, drawing Harry’s cock to his mouth before sliding it through his lips. Harry gasped as a pleasure greater than anything he had experienced so far in his young life surged through his groin. The sensation consumed him as moans left his mouth freely, as though they were acting of their own accord. Harry could barely take it any more as his genitals threatened release. Yet, it seemed Snape was already aware of this fact as he allowed Harry’s member to fall from his lips.

“Are you ready Mr Potter?” The all too familiar trademark smirk returned to Snape’s lips, yet Harry was too far gone to even try to figure out the meaning behind the professor’s words. Snape took the boy's response as a yes. He wasted no time as he undid his own trousers before withdrawing his own erection. 

Harry could now clearly see that he was about to experience what it felt like to have Snape’s cock buried within his body.

“We are about to take the scenic route.”

Harry cocked his head slightly to the side as he wondered what was meant by ‘the scenic route’.

Snape raised his wand into the air, a silent flick prompted the attendance of an assortment of items. Upon the space next to Harry landed a blindfold, a whip and a ball gag. All of these items were in what Harry assumed was Snape’s favourite colour, black. 

“Shall we?” Snape smirked as though he were a child who had just received a bucket of candy.

Harry laid there with his mouth open, unsure of what to say yet there was one thing he was sure of, there was no way Snape was taking no for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry winced, though he did his best not to show it as he watched Snape yank open the drawer next to his bed. His eyes narrowed, darting to the corner of their sockets as he struggled to see what exactly it was that the older wizard was going to withdraw. The relentless speculations swirling around in his head drowned out any thought of potential escape, yet, there was another strain of thought breaking forth within his mind, one he was quickly discovering to be impossible to ignore.

What exactly was it that made Snape tick? 

He continued to peer over the edge of the bed, yet it seemed his ex-potions professor wasn’t prepared to reveal his mysterious fetish until the proper moment. One in which only Snape would be allowed to determine.

“Mr Potter.” Snape’s lips curled into a smirk, his fingers ceased their searching as his eyes darted to the boy tied to his bed.

“Yes?” Harry croaked, his voice refusing to obey him as he dared to answer the older wizard.

“For five years I have tried and failed to teach you how to brew potions to utter perfection.” Snape sighed as though his words were causing him a great strain.

Harry raised an eyebrow, casting his gaze to lock with Snape’s.

Why was his old Professor suddenly talking about potions? Harry wouldn’t have thought this were exactly the appropriate time. His body was after all craving touch over words.

“Tonight, it is time I taught you something else.”

“Sex?” Harry tilted his head slightly as a confident smile crept over his lips. His heart pounded in his chest, wondering for a moment what on earth had possessed him to actually answer Snape, especially with an answer as precocious as that.

“Not exactly.” Snape’s lips curled into an even more entrancing sneer.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowed as the confident smile from moments earlier fell from his lips.

This clearly wasn’t the answer he had been expecting.

“Then what?”

“Curious, aren’t you.”

Snape seemed to be enjoying this a little bit too much.

Harry closed his lips before turning away. Perhaps pretending not to be interested in the older wizard’s train of thought would force the answer from his lips.

“Perhaps you will be more responsive to this.” A glint darted across Snape’s eyes as he finally withdrew the illusive item from the confines of the drawer in one seamless motion.

Harry bit the inside of his lip as his eyes fell upon what appeared to be a black, leather collar.

Surely not.

He must be seeing things.

The young wizard blinked furiously, as though doing so would somehow change the scene playing out before his eyes.

It was no use.

Snape was still standing before him, brandishing the black collar within his long, palid, snake like fingers.

“Well well Mr Potter,” Snape began, a smirk adorning his sardonic lips at the young wizard’s reaction. He was clearly enjoying this more than what was appropriate. Not that anything about this situation was in any way appropriate. 

Harry shuddered to think what Hermione would say if she were to see him like this, or god forbid Ron.

Harry yanked himself away from his old professor, seeming to forget for the moment that his wrists were bound to the man’s bedhead.

“Perhaps it’s high time you learned how to behave yourself.”

Snape leaned in closer to Harry, until his lips were mere inches from the other’s. It was as though the professor expected Harry to flinch, it also seemed as though Harry had expected him to react that way.

No.

He would not allow Snape to intimidate him in any way.

Harry sunk his teeth into his lips as another pang tore through his groin. 

But…

Was that really the reason he wasn’t flinching?

Or was it perhaps because his body was craving more of Snape than he cared to admit.

“Yes Mr Potter. Tonight I am going to teach you discipline.” Snape’s low, silky voice resonated against his soft cheek, his warm breath causing a shudder to tear through his body like a storm.

Harry attempted to appear unfazed, raising an eyebrow, seeming to doubt that whatever Snape had in mind was an approved form of discipline.

The young wizard flinched as a sudden tirade of cold leather circled his neck like a snake before clamping shut.

This wasn’t good.

“Perhaps you need to burn off steam.” Snape suggested, not bothering to disguise the delight in his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, yet it seemed Snape already knew what he wanted to say.

“Yes Mr Potter, a walk perhaps?”

Harry felt relief wash over him, whatever he was expecting Snape to do to him, it certainly wasn’t something as tame as just a walk.

“Outside, perhaps.”

Harry’s feeling of relief was fleeting as the all too familiar sense of panic returned, coursing through his veins as though it had never left. This wasn’t good. No part of Harry wanted to be paraded out before the eyes of whoever lived in Snape’s village. 

On a leash.

No doubt naked.

Harry opened his mouth to argue the point, not that he was in a position to do so.

“Now now Potter, perhaps it’s time we used this also.” Snape sneered as he collected a ball gag within his fingers.

“No!” Harry longer bothered to disguise his grimace as he scurried as far back on the bed as the space would allow.

"Now now Mr Potter, there is no need to be afraid." Snape's voice reassured, yet a glint in his dark eyes suggested otherwise. 

Harry was no longer sure what to do, it seemed that he was in no position to truly oppose Snape. He couldn't help but worry for his virtue, or how much of it he would be able to salvage as the dark eyes bored into his green orbs. 

Yet, he also couldn't deny the constant twinges echoing between his thighs, growing with intensity as each sordid suggestion left Snape’s thin lips. 

The thought disgusted him. 

The thought that some small part of him desired Snape's touch was revolting. Yet he couldn't ignore the fact that that small part appeared to be growing stronger as Snape drew closer. His resistance melted away as the older wizard ran the tip of his index finger slowly down Harry's cock. The action sent a shudder through the young wizard's body, one that he knew Snape had felt, leaving him with no ability to deny that some part of him wanted this to Snape. 

What was wrong with him? 

Why was his body betraying his mind? 

Harry gasped, the sensation of something cold tightened around his throat, jolting him back to reality. 

The fingers of Snape's other hand slid down his neck, loitering over the newly affixed collar. 

"What's the matter Potter? Lost for words?" Snape’s amused drawl echoed through the room.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out as his mind became overrun by the pulsing in his groin. 

He didn't dare look. 

No part of him wanted to realise the complete state of hardness that currently resided between his legs. 

He closed his eyes. And by doing so, admitted defeat. 

Snape had won. 

With that thought, his body reacted further still. His legs pried themselves apart, displaying the most private parts of himself to the man above him. Yet, in doing this, he felt as though his inhibitions were fading with every pulse driving through his cock. 

He no longer cared. 

“Come now.” Snape commanded, raising his wand before giving it a flick. Harry hardly had time to think as a leash brandished itself to his collar. 

Had Snape truly been serious about taking him for a walk?

A smirk lined Snape’s lips as he wasted no time swifty grasping the end of the newly summoned leash.

With another dash of his wand, Harry’s wrists fell free of their restraints.

“It’s walk time Mr Potter.” Snape’s lips curled as he gave the leash a swift tug.

Harry’s jaw dropped open as he was forced to follow his professor. Snape seized his opportunity, shoving the ball gag into Harry’s mouth before continuing his crusade to the front door, a desperate Harry in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't be serious. 

Harry winced as he felt Snape’s fingers give the leash another tug. The collar around his neck tightened, forcing him to follow Snape, or otherwise suffer from a broken neck. Not that he was entirely convinced Snape would care if he did. 

"Be a good boy now Potter." The older wizard smirked as he gave the leash another tug, this time more forceful than the last. 

Harry gritted his teeth, not sure exactly how to respond to Snape's taunting, yet his body had no choice but to comply. Harry felt his knees burn as he was dragged over threadbare, torn carpet. His fingers clutched almost desperately at the collar around his neck, as though doing so would alleviate the pressure against his throat.

He was now being dragged through the lounge, the sofa looked to be in as bad a condition as the carpet, torn with stuffing spilling out from odd places, while the curtains were ripped and half hanging off their rail. 

Harry couldn’t help but wonder why Snape didn’t use magic to fix his house up. Especially the curtains, he always understood Snape to be an intensely private person. Harry tilted his head to the side, as though doing so would clarify his thoughts.

Harry’s panic returned in full swing as the front door came into view.

Damn it.

Harry grunted in desperation, his fingers sunk into the leash as he attempted to pull it back his way. In the process he slipped backwards, his legs slid apart, leaving nothing to Snape’s imagination as his opening came into plain view.

Damn it.

The younger wizard instinctively rolled over, seemingly under the impression that he was making a good attempt to cover himself but unaware that he was putting on quite a show, one in which Snape appeared to enjoy a bit too much.

“Ah!” Snape stopped suddenly, yet he still retained his graceful demeanor. This surprised Harry, yet it almost seemed contrived.

“I almost forgot,” Snape began, the smirk never once leaving his lips.

Harry found it difficult to believe that Snape would ‘forget’ anything, which only made him more suspicious of the older wizard.

Snape let the leash slip from his fingers, Harry watched as it slid slowly to the floor. Yet Snape didn’t exactly seem concerned about him seizing the opportunity to escape. After all, where would Harry go in the state he was in?

The young wizard sighed, taking the opportunity to rub his aching neck. It seemed as though barely a few seconds had passed and Snape was back.

“You are my pet now, so you best look the part.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, trying to understand the man’s meaning as confusion reigned in his eyes.

Snape chuckled, an act that caught Harry off guard. He had never once heard Snape laugh. Not once.

“Perhaps this will clear things up.” Snape pulled his arm out from behind his back before dangling a strange object from his slender fingers. 

Harry eyed the long fluffy object carefully.

“Encase you haven’t figured it out yet Potter, this is a cat's tail.”

Yes.

Harry could tell that much for himself, he could also tell that looked distinctly as though it were attached to an object designed to go inside a certain part of his body.

This wasn’t good.

Snape took a step closer before prying the younger wizards cheeks apart with two fingers. Harry flinched at the contact before freezing as a cold object pressed against his opening. From the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a mere flick of Snape’s wrist, the only indicator that he had just used a spell.

The object suddenly felt warm and wet. Harry couldn’t deny his body its right to react to the surprise. His opening twitched slightly, yet it seemed as though Snape had been expecting this and took the opportunity. His long fingers pressed the object in, either ignoring or reveling in the groan that escaped Harry’s lips.

“What’s wrong Potter?” 

Harry didn’t have to look at the older wizard to feel the essence of smug exude from him like a bad scent.

The younger wizard gritted his teeth as he refused to answer Snape’s taunts. It was obvious wasn’t it? It wasn’t everyday he had a cat’s tail butt plug rammed up his otherwise virgin ass.

“Well,” Snape began, a smirk lingering on his lips as he twisted his end of the lead in his finger.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it can be fixed with some fresh air. Shall we?”

Harry flinched, he knew he didn’t have a choice, why would Snape even ask when he knew it wasn’t a question, it was an order.

Ugh.

Why couldn’t he do magic without a wand, like how Dumbledore had, why hadn’t he taught him that? 

“Come now Potter.” Snape drawled as he gave the leash the hardest yank yet. With a wave of his wand the front door flew open. Never had Harry so much wished that he had his invisibility cloak. His fingernails dug into any fibre of the threaded carpet that they could clutch, yet he was still moving ever closer to the door.

Harry glanced towards the open door, at least it appeared to be night time outside. Not that that was much consolation as he felt his body cross the threshold. He had now left the perceived safety of Snape’s house and was now at the mercy of everyone’s gaze. 

He had never felt so ashamed as Snape led him down a narrow corridor. They had yet to encounter anyone and Harry prayed it would remain that way as they rounded another corner.

Where was Snape taking him?

Harry gritted his teeth, unable to deny the anxiety coursing through his entire body. The stiffening of his muscles seemed to make him more aware of the butt plug up his ass. No that he could have ever forgotten it was there. 

Damn you Snape! Why was he doing this to him?

They rounded another corner and still there was no one but the vague outline of a clearing appeared at the end of the alleyway.

Harry's eyes ran over the leash, trailing its length until they reached his captor. What was going through Snape's mind in that moment? Where was he taking him and what was he going to do to him when they got to wherever they were going? 

The safety of the alleyway ended, and any fading anxiety returned at once. 

Snape stopped as they reached a curb, on the other side of the road there appeared to be a park, barely lit by the light of one street lamp. Harry’s body gave an involuntary shiver as a gust of wind rustled in the trees.

“Kneel.” Snape commanded. The only thing Harry found more disconcerting than the order, was how obediently his body was obeying it. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he thought that if he did whatever Snape said, they would return to the house sooner. 

Harry felt his buttocks press against the cold concrete, his butt plug driven further into his opening in the process. Harry winced slightly but did well not to let it show. Though, he could hardly deny that the toy was now pressing at a certain angle inside him, but it suddenly felt no longer painful, but rather verging on pleasurable. The young wizard felt a pang in his groin, the soft breeze dancing over his bare flesh seemed to awaken his body. He shuddered again, only this time it wasn’t from the cool breeze.

“What’s wrong Mr Potter?” Snape smirked as he yanked the leash again before stepping onto the road. Harry wasted no time following him, he after all craved the sanctity the overgrown trees would offer.

“Are you perhaps cold?”

“No exactly.” Harry stated, his teeth sinking into his chin as he refused to admit that this game they were playing was having an effect on him. Though he didn’t know he bothered when his erection was out for the entire world to see.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet Mr Potter?”

“Figured what out?”

“You will never wear clothes again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry peered through the darkness, the moon and the glow of hazy orange light from a distant street lamp were his only source of light. But for once, the light brought him no comfort. What he craved now was the shadows. The darkness is what he needed now. He needed to hide his naked flesh from any eyes that might be peering at him through the trees as they blew gently in the breeze. He drew his arms around his body, as though hoping this would be enough to hide his bare skin, yet he knew better.

It was only then that he became aware of a very urgent need. He wondered how he had failed to notice it up until now. 

He needed to pee.

He subconsciously pressed his thighs together, as though doing so would take the discomfort away.

How long would Snape keep him out here for? Did he expect him to run around the grass field like an actual dog? 

Harry winced at the thought. After this experience, he wouldn't put much past his ex-potions professor. 

Harry suddenly felt a warmth brush against his neck, he glanced up, quickly realising that the warmth belonged to Snape fingers. But more importantly, those fingers appeared to be releasing the leash from his collar. 

"Go" Snape stated flatly, yet a wry smile lingered on his lips.

Go where? 

Harry tilted his head to the side, an act that he hoped would make his confusion clear to the man before him. 

Did he actually expect him to run around? Or was he perhaps releasing him? 

"You have a certain need that requires attending to, don't you?" 

Harry's jaw fell open, how did Snape know he desperately needed to pee? 

A pang suddenly struck Harry’s heart.

Was he using legilimens? 

Harry didn't know what to do, yet his eyes searched the vast grassy plain before fixating on a row of trees in the distance. 

This was something he certainly had no intention of doing in front of Snape. He began towards the trees, his knees reveling in the soft dew filled grass. The pavement had torn the flesh from his knees, another reason to dread the walk back. 

Yet to Harry's horror, a shadow appeared to be following along beside him. 

No. 

Harry stalled before glancing up at the man following him. 

"You don't need to watch." 

Snape smirked, yet a glint in his eye told Harry that he wasn't about to be left alone. 

Harry's gaze returned to the ground before soon deciding that carrying on towards the trees was pointless if Snape was just going to follow him anyway. 

Harry leaned back so that his buttocks rested on his heel before spreading his knees wider. It felt strange to be doing this while kneeling rather than standing, but he didn’t exactly have much choice. He very much doubted Snape would allow him to stand next to him, like an equal. Harry felt as though his bladder was about to burst yet the fluid still wouldn’t leave his body. The young wizard closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. The sooner he peed, the sooner that he would go back inside, right?

Harry took a deep breath before slowly releasing the air back into the warm summer breeze. He tried to think of a running tap, of a waterfall, of being in a warm pool of water.

“What’s wrong Potter?” Snape drawled, yet his voice sounded strangely close. Harry refused to open his eyes. He refused to break the focus he was trying to keep on the events playing out in his mind.

The ache in his bladder began to ease. It was only then that he realised to great relief that he was finally peeing.

It felt like the longest few seconds of his life as he felt Snape’s eyes upon him. 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Snape’s smirked, Harry felt as though the man’s eyes were boring straight into his soul.

Well actually it was. 

Harry bit his tongue in an effort to keep his mouth shut, yet he knew there was little point when Snape would have already trolled through his every thought.

Harry’s eyes darted to the ground, falling almost instantly on the wet patch he had created before darting his eyes somewhere else, anywhere else.

Harry felt Snape shift slightly next to him, he instinctively looked up at him. He suddenly became aware once more that they were both in the middle of the vast, empty grass field.

Alone.

Snape’s fingers danced over his belt buckle in an almost threatening manner. Harry's heart sank, he knew what was coming. Yet he was also surprised it had taken this long for Snape to initiate it. 

Harry remained on his knees as Snape undid his trousers before withdrawing his cock with his slender fingers. Harry’s eyes darted around the park, his eyes searching the shadows for any sign of movement. The wind continued to rustle through the trees, he had become familiar with the noise, yet it still startled him. 

Yet, it also didn’t prove distraction enough as he felt something soft and warm press against his slightly parted lips. 

Harry instinctively gasped, inadvertently parting his lips further and allowing the cock to enter further into his mouth. The younger wizard’s eyes widened as he felt the cock drive into the back of his throat. He thought he was as prepared for this as he could be, yet it seems he wasn’t. He winced as his eyes began to water. He felt Snape’s finger slip through his hair before gripping the back of his head. 

Harry had been dreading this, he expected Snape to push his head forward and drive his cock further down his throat, but he didn’t. 

“In these situations Mr Potter, you are supposed to suck.” Snape raised an eyebrow, yet his expression suggested that he found the situation more amusing than annoying.

Harry found this strangely comforting.

The younger wizard closed his eyes before tightening his lips around the penis in his mouth. Perhaps the sooner he did this, the sooner they would go back home. He kept holding onto this thought with an indecent amount of hope. Something was definitely wrong if he was now thinking of Snape’s house as ‘home’.

Harry suddenly felt Snape’s hand reach for his before guiding it towards Snape’s testicles. 

The younger wizard followed the instructions issued by the professor’s fingers as they gently squeezed and massaged the dangling globes.

Harry felt a clench shudder through his own groin as he was sure he heard something he never expected to, Snape moaning.

Damn.

His erection was back.

The grip securing his head in place tightened as the cock drove in as far as the confines of his mouth would allow.

“You need training Potter.” Snape drawled before releasing the boy’s head from his grasp. His face seemed impartial, as though he was going planning to say these words regardless of how well or poorly Harry had performed. 

The young wizard exhaled deeply, relieved to have his mouth cock free once more.

“Now,” Snape began, his eyes never once leaving Harry’s heaving form.

The younger wizard peered up at him, not bothering to disguise the frustration in his eyes.

“Tend to yourself.” Snape smirked as he indicated towards Harry’s prominent erection.

“We’re not going home until you're done.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, his eyes suddenly averted towards the ground to glance over each blade of grass as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

He gently tugged at his cock, not making any effort to disguise the reluctance in his movements.

The warm summer breeze danced across his bare flesh, yet instead of calming him, it sent a shiver coursing through his body.

He had to hurry up, the sooner he finished, the sooner he would be able to go home.

Harry glanced down at his cock, sliding his thumb over his slit before driving it in slightly.

“Look at me.” Snape commanded, his voice piercing the darkness with an unanticipated amount of force.

Harry gasped as he instinctively responded, his large orbs instantly locked with Snape’s dark eyes.

“Be a good boy Potter and do as you are told.”

Harry’s grip on his cock tightened as he began to pump himself at a more vigorous speed. Yet, it seemed as though Snape now had something else in mind.

“Sit.” The older wizard suddenly commanded.

Harry moved his feet, soon feeling his heels slide out from under his buttocks. His cheeks collided with the damp grass, driving the buttplug in as far as the confines of his ass would allow.

The young wizard groaned as a spasm of pleasure rushed through his groin.

“Good.” Snape smirked as he leaned over ever so slightly. His fingers were still gripping the leash.

Harry tilted his head slightly, was that enough? But he hadn’t technically come yet. Was Snape going to reattach the leash to his collar?

Harry’s body shivered once more as the cool leather danced over his nipple before descending further down his body. The leash only seemed to stop as it rested against his restless groin.

What was Snape doing?

He watched as the professor slid his fingers into his pocket before seamlessly withdrawing his wand.

He aimed it at the tip of the leash without hesitation. Within a moment the leather had bound upon itself, forming a loop. Then, as if of its own accord, it jumped at Harry’s cock, encircling the tip before instantly tightening as though it were a noose.

Harry yelped in a mixture of pain and shock, yet the leash also gifted to him another sensation, pleasure.

Harry slid his fingers between his now damp testicles before encapsulating them. He squeezed them as his other hand continued to pump his cock. 

He felt so close.

The hand gripping his testicles seemed to move off of its own accord as it released the globes before sliding over his hip and reaching for the butt plug. He never thought he would think this in his wildest dreams but it was no longer enough. He needed more. He wanted to feel entirely full, his gaze once again locked with Snape’s eye, except this time he offered his professor a pleading look.

“What is the matter Mr Potter?” Snape raised an eyebrow, though there didn’t seem to be much curiosity in his eyes. It seemed as though he already knew what was the matter with Harry, having instigated it himself.

“P-please.” The younger wizard pleaded, his voice soft, yet his words seemed to be expelled with great effort.

“Please what?” A smirk grew ever so slightly across Snape’s lips.

Harry’s eyes darted to the floor, as though he were ashamed.

“Fill me up.” He finally muttered, as though the words that issued from his lips were something vile. 

Snape offered his student a wry smile, as though he had been waiting for Harry to get into this desperate state.

“As you wish.”

With a flick of his wand, Snape had dragged a park bench towards them. Harry gasped as it stalled mere inches from where Harry was sitting.

“Get up.”

Harry rose instantly before climbing on to the park bench as he assumed Snape had intended for him. He had his back to Snape as he knelt on the bench, his arms resting on the back support.

“Present yourself.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as though he were trying to figure out a difficult maths question with no calculator.

Present himself? 

With a seemingly impatient flick of his wand, Harry felt an invisible force encapsulate his ankles before feeling then torn far apart.

Harry’s cheeks had spread apart in the process to reveal the plug seated inside his opening.

Snape’s footsteps drew closer but Harry didn’t turn around as his desperate fingernails clutched the seat back.

Within a moment he felt the plug being slowly withdrawn from his body. He ground his hips against the cold metal of the bench, the tip of his cock catching on the gap between metal bars. 

Yet it felt so good.

He moaned as he continued to grind his cock against the cold metal.

He soon felt his body expel the last inch of plug, yet he found himself feeling strangely empty.

Harry barely had time to inhale his next breath before he heard a distinct swishing noise behind him. It resembled the distinctive sound of a wand. Was Snape casting another spell?

Harry didn’t have time to finish that thought as something suddenly tightened around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the park bench. 

He was unable to move.

The pressure on his ankles drew his cheeks further apart still.

He felt something warm brush over his opening before sliding over his testicles and embracing them. 

A shudder ran through his body as he realised the ‘something’ was Snape’s fingers.

“P-please.” Harry whimpered, hating himself as the words left his desperate lips.

Before Harry could brace himself, he felt something warm press against his opening.

Oh gods how he needed this.

He groaned as all sense of shame evaporated from his body. He no longer cared if anyone was watching him from the trees, but he would never admit that a tiny part of him wished he was being observed. 

Another pang surged through his groin. 

Snape huffed a laugh before sliding his cock into the tight opening splayed before him. Harry felt as though his body was no longer his, it seemed to be acting of its own accord. He moaned, a noise that seemed to come from a monster kept deep within him, one he didn’t know existed until this point. A warm wet fluid shot over his abdomen, he barely had time to catch his breath before feeling the bindings fall away from his wrists and ankles. His body slumped against the park bench as a sense of exhaustion fused with satisfaction consumed him.

A sudden jolt brought him back to the harsh reality of being entirely naked in the park as Snape yanked on leash, the end of which was still attached to the tip of his penis.

“This is your new collar, so you had best keep up on the walk home.” Snape stated as though he were reading his words straight from an encyclopedia, a slightly amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Harry never thought that he could think of anything worse than being dragged around by the neck except Snape had shocked him yet again.

The professor dragged his reluctant student across the clearing before reaching the edge of the road once more.

Harry struggled to keep up as he felt a dribble of warm fluid slip out of his ass. 

It was this that did it.

It was this that made him truly feel like a slut.

“Come on Potter.” Snape drawled almost lazily as he gave the leash another swift tug. 

Harry obeyed without hesitation, though his eyes were drawn upwards. There was no doubt about it, the sky was lightening. 

This wasn’t good, but they couldn't be far away now, right?

Harry winced, praying he was right as his pace instinctively picked up.

A sense of relief consumed him as the familiar faded, shabby door came into view.

“Get inside.” Snape commanded as the door flew open at a flick of his wand. 

Harry obeyed without question, though he really didn’t need Snape to tell him to go inside. There was, after all, no way he was staying out there.

Snape followed the young wizard inside, his eyes lingering on the pale fluid that was currently glinting as it seeped down Harry's thigh. He continued to follow him until he reached the shabby dining room. 

“Wait here.” The professor stated flatly before allowing his end of Harry's leash to fall to the floor.

In a flash Snape was gone. Harry wasn’t sure what to do as he crouched down near the dining table until he was practically under it. 

Harry didn't have to wait long as Snape's long sides soon came back into view. 

“Eat up.” Snape drawled as he lowered a bowl to the floor. Harry crept closer towards it, as though he had become a cat and were unsure if his master had given him his favourite food or not. 

The younger wizard peered into the bowl, the sight of what looked like dog biscuits greeted him.

Surely Snape wasn’t truly expecting him to eat this?

Harry's eyes rose until they met the professors, it seemed no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the essence of pleading from within them. 

"Come now Potter, don't be a bad boy. Or I may have to put you outside again." 

Harry's eyes widened before darting, as though by instinct, back towards the food bowl. 

The young wizard crouched forward before drawing his lips to the food. 


	6. Chapter 6

What had he been thinking? 

How could he have let Dumbledore’s murderer screw him up the ass? 

Harry sighed as he curled up into a tighter ball on his dog bed. A sliver of moonlight shone through a slight gap in the curtains. 

How did he become reduced to this?

Being told what to eat, when to eat it and when to go to sleep. Harry gritted his teeth as Snape's faint snores droned through the still night air. A groan escaped the younger wizards lips as resentment seeded within him. 

Why was Snape allowed to sleep in his comfortable bed while he was reduced to sleeping on a dog bed? 

The floor creaked under him as he turned over for what felt like the hundredth time. His back ached but he wasn't sure if it was from his bed or from what had happened earlier in the night. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, half praying that sleep would come for him, half praying it wouldn't. If for no other reason than to savour what time alone he was allowed. A churn in his stomach made him dread the morning light. 

*~.~*

Harry awoke, an assault of sunlight forced his eyes open. He peered around the room, for a moment wondering where exactly he was before a sinking feeling consumed his heart.

It hadn't been a dream, or rather a nightmare. 

He was in Snape's house. 

He sat up, only realising in that moment that the curtains were now wide open and he was still naked. 

"What's wrong Potter?" Snape's voice violated his ear, making the younger wizard suddenly aware of the man’s presence. 

Harry crouched down lower as though doing so would hide his naked body from the outside world. 

"Ashamed perhaps?" 

Harry didn't answer, there was no need to. 

"Well you had best get used to it." Snape smirked as he stepped around Harry before yanking the curtain open further still. 

No. 

Harry grimaced as his eyes darted out the window, he could make out shapes hovering in the next house over, their fingers pointing in what appeared to be his direction. But without his glasses, it was impossible to be sure. He slid off his bed as low as he could before taking refuge under Snape’s bed. 

“Now now Potter,” the older wizard began as he gazed down at the nude boy under his bed, a smile of what appeared to be delight etching at the corner of his lips.

Harry felt his body begin to shake, though he couldn’t tell if it were from fear or rage, or perhaps both.

He didn’t have any time to work it out as a huge grumble escaped his stomach. Harry winced, it seemed as though it were going on forever, despite his vain attempts to suppress it.

“What’s wrong Mr Potter? Were your dog biscuits not very satisfying?”

Damn it.

Snape had heard it.

But of course he had, he was surprised the neighbours pointing at him next door hadn’t heard it.

Harry remained silent but it took all of his will power and more to achieve this.

Obviously his bowl of dog was never going to be satisfying.

“Perhaps then you would prefer something else?”

Harry gazed up at the older wizard as though trying to determine if his words were in fact a trick question.

“Perhaps something a bit more nutritious?” Snape drawled, his eyebrow raised as though begging Harry to ask what.

Though, the younger wizard refused to oblige, keeping his back teeth firmly entrenched in his tongue.

“Come Mr Potter.” Snape commanded.

“Or will I have to use this?” Snape held his arm out, allowing the leash that Harry was all too familiar with to dangle from his fingers. 

The younger wizard gasped, though he wanted to kick himself for doing so as he sat up.

“Good.”Snape smirked before stepping towards the doorway and descending down the stairs.

Harry followed, not daring to walk on anything other than his knees for fear of being ‘put outside’ as it were.

The young wizard followed Snape into the kitchen before sitting as though he really were an obedient dog at the spot where he last ate.

“Let’s see… Hmm...” Snape stated aloud as he pulled the fridge door open before scanning it’s shelves with his eyes.

Harry waited patiently as he felt another hungry growl escape his stomach.

“Perhaps this.” Snape finally appeared to have settled upon something before turning around to face the obedient wizard on his knees.

Snape whisked the item from behind his back before dangling it in front of Harry.

Was that a cucumber?

For breakfast?

“Crouch.” Snape commanded, to which Harry obeyed with great reluctance.

“Do it again Potter. This time with more enthusiasm.”

Harry grimaced before sitting up only to return once more to his crouching position.

“Better,” Snape drawled as he took several steps towards Harry before completely bypassing his bowl.

Harry glanced up, not bothering to disguise the confusion within his eyes.

“However, you still have progress to make.”

“Perhaps this will help you to learn.” A smirk verging on sadistic made its home on Snape’s lips as he knelt down behind Harry.

“Stay as you are.” Snape commanded as the younger wizard made to move. 

Harry felt his heart pound in his chest, what was Snape planning to do to him now?

He didn’t have to wait long to find out as something cold and hard pressed against his anal opening.

“Eat up.” Snape stated as he shoved the cucumber into Harry’s body, causing him to flinch and grind his teeth to suppress his groans.

This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but he should have known better. Of course Snape would do something like this.

Harry winced as he felt the cold object being driven further and further into his body.

“I have to prepare you Mr Potter, you will have a little chore to do later on this evening.”

Great.

Now Harry would spend all day pondering and dreading what this ‘chore’ would possibly be.

Yet, just as he began to wonder, the cucumber was withdrawn from his body. With a flick of Snape’s wand, the cucumber was sliced and fell into Harry’s bowl.

“Eat up.” 

Harry felt Snape’s eyes upon him, beckoning him to do as he was told. He leaned over his bowl before collecting a piece of sliced cucumber between his teeth.

“Make sure you eat all of it.”

Harry grimaced, wondering if it was safe to consume something that had just been shoved up his ass.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come now Potter, it’s time to get you ready.”

Ready for what?

He didn’t dare ask for fear of finding out exactly what was going to be done to his body this time.

Harry gazed up at the older wizard, trying with all his might to wipe the pleading look off of his face as he rose to his knees.

"Where are we going?" 

"Outside." Snape stated sardonically before turning on his heel.

A jolt of panic surged through Harry at those words. 

Not again. 

Not to mention the fact that it was the middle of the day this time. 

Harry crept forward reluctantly, as though hoping with each step that Snape would say he was kidding and they were going somewhere else. 

But when had Snape ever joked around?

"Come Potter, I don't have all day." Snape sighed as though he were bored before yanking on the younger wizard’s collar. 

Harry gritted his teeth as he was dragged from the room. He expected to soon see the front door appear before his eyes, but quickly found himself being dragged in the opposite direction. Harry felt the force upon him ease up slightly as Snape dragged him down an unfamiliar hallway. 

The two wizards soon arrived at another door. Harry's eyes ran over the dilapidated door as he wondered what was waiting to greet him on the other side. 

He didn't have to wonder for long, with a slight flick of Snape's wand, the door flew open. 

Harry's eyes soon beheld a small backyard, of which it seemed to be disappearing under tall, overgrown grass. 

"It's shower time Potter." Snape smirked and Harry looked up at him in confusion. If it was shower time, then why had his professor dragged him out into the yard? Why weren't they in the bathroom? 

"You're filthy." Snape added, his lips curling at the tips, alluding that his words may have held a secondary meaning. 

Snape yanked Harry through the tall grass until they reached the tip of a garden hose. 

Harry's eyes widened. Snape couldn't be serious? Was he actually going to wash him outside with a garden hose? 

The young wizard didn't have to wait long to find out as he watched Snape's finger flick his wand sharply. As though on que, a jet of water tore out of the end of the hose. Harry grimaced, barely managing to look away as the jet of water assaulted his face. 

"Now now Potter, don't be shy." Snape smirked as he allowed the hose to dance around with the tip of his wand.

Harry couldn't understand what about this situation made him appear shy. 

He was naked, in his 'masters' backyard and being humiliated with a garden hose. 

He wasn’t shy, he was… Harry’s mind searched its depths to try to uncover what exactly it was that he was feeling.

Was he angry?

Yes, but it was more than that.

Was he frightened?

Sort of, but he wasn’t about to admit it to himself, let alone Snape.

It didn’t take Harry long before he finally had his answer, he was feeling ashamed.

The young wizard was torn back to reality, clenching his teeth as a stream of cold water splashed across his bare flesh. 

"Perhaps now it is time for those harder to reach places." 

Harry's eyes widened.

No.

Surely he didn't mean…. 

Harry clenched his butt cheeks, as though doing so would prevent what he was sure was about to occur. 

"Now now Potter," Snape smirked, moving in one graceful step to position himself behind the younger wizard. 

"Open up." Snape's voice seemed to have lost its slow drawl and in its place was now a cool, commanding and very threatening tone. It was as though Snape had lost all of his patience in the beat of a heart. 

Harry faltered, an act that he would quickly come to regret as Snape seized his opportunity. The younger wizard gasped as he felt his cheeks wrenched apart, his opening was soon inundated with cold water. 

"that's better now, isn't it?" 

Harry began to shiver, it was a warm summer's morning, yet he felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold water his rear end had just about drowned in. The chill seeped through his skin, through his flesh until it penetrated his very bones. 

"Inside Potter." Snape commanded suddenly, though it seemed as though his voice had returned to its usual bored drawl. 

These unexpected words took Harry by surprise, yet he didn't hesitate as he slunk down in the tall grass, wasting no time as he crept back to the safety offered by the walls of the decaying house. 

As Harry crossed the threshold, he released the breath that he didn't realise he was holding. Barely a moment had passed and Snape slid past him before disappearing upstairs. Harry opened his mouth to speak but quickly thought better of it. 

Why hadn't Snape given him any instructions? 

Was he free to do whatever he liked now? 

He didn't want to act of his own accord for fear that doing so would incur the wrath of the older wizard. 

Harry's eyes searched the empty corridors, as though doing so would reveal a way forward. They revealed nothing, yet Harry wasn't surprised. The young wizard relented as he crept towards the kitchen before soon reaching the sitting room. 

To Harry's surprise the fireplace was lit and a sheepskin rug was laid out before it. It seemed so inviting, yet Harry couldn't help but feel it may be a trap. 

He sighed as another droplet of water ran down his inner thigh. 

If for no other reason, this would offer him the opportunity to dry off. The young wizard crept forward before curling up into a ball on the white rug before the fire. 

He closed his eyes, his heart drifting off to a place far from here, to his friends, Ron and Hermione, to Hogwarts, to where he should be right now, the Burrow. 

A shiver left his body as his awareness of the room around him began to fade. 

*~.~*

It wasn't long before footsteps soon stole him from his slumber. He didn't need to look up to know who it was gonna be, instead he turned his gaze to the now smoldering soot in the fireplace.

“Why do you hate me so much?” The words had left Harry's lips before he had had the chance to filter them, or better yet, not say them at all. 

“I don’t hate you, Potter.” Snape murmured, his voice adopting an unfamiliarly warm tone. 

"Then why do you treat me like a dog?" Harry quickly sat up, seeming to forget all pretense as he stared Snape hard in the eyes. It was the most Harry had ever peered into them and he felt, for a brief moment, as though he had been engulfed in another world. 

"Because I like you Potter, I always treat those I like badly, or is this another fact of life you have failed to notice?" Snape stated, as though his words were fact and not just his own perception. 

"Why?" Harry stated on instinct, though he wasn’t sure which part of Snape’s statement he was truly looking for an answer from.

"Your impertinence doesn't suit you Potter. Perhaps for once you can learn to accept the words of your superiors without question."

"Superiors." Harry supposed he meant it as a question, yet it came out more as a statement. He barely bothered to disguise the contempt in his voice as he now bored his eyes into Snape's. 

Snape gazed down at him, his expression unyielding. 

“Now Mr Potter, I have a guest coming today.”

Harry winced, praying Snape would tell him to stay in his room, just like Uncle Vernon had every time they had guests.

“You will serve drinks.” Snape added, a glint darted across his eyes, one that Harry could hardly ignore.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry laid in front of the fireplace, his eyes mesmerised by the bright orange flames as they danced and teased, before finally merging into each other. How he wished he was that flame, its energy burning ever so strongly. Perhaps once upon a time he was like this, but it was difficult to feel raw desire for his life right now, let alone anything else.

There was far too much uncertainty for that.

He closed his eyes. The inhaling of oxygen passing through his mouth before filling the void in his lungs was now the only sound he was aware of, besides the crackling of the fire.

Yet the flames did nothing to warm his body.

Nothing to ignite his soul.

He forced the air from his lungs, suddenly feeling unworthy of it.

It had all been his fault.

If he just pushed through it, if he had just cursed those death eaters, then Dumbledore would still be alive now and he would not be in this mess.

Harry clenched his teeth as a tear forced its way from his eye before running down his temple.

Why hadn’t he been stronger?

The young wizard was suddenly thrust from his thoughts as the cold around him instantly ceased. He pried open his eyes, as though afraid of what he might find.

Yet, to his surprise, he was now emersed in a thick blanket as a plate of steak and chips was placed before him.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Snape stated slowly as he gazed down at the younger wizard.

Harry forced himself to sit up as he turned to face his old potions professor. He grimaced as he suddenly remembered that Snape could freely look right inside of his mind, whenever he wanted in fact, because he had never properly applied himself to learning occlumency.

He could have smacked himself. 

“The Dark Lord won’t find you here.” Snape began as his gaze grew stronger.

“How can you be so sure?” Harry made no attempt to hide the doubt in his expression as he searched Snape’s eyes.

“Trust me.” The older wizard stated slowly, enunciating each word as though doubting Harry would understand.

“How can I?” The words fell from Harry’s lips as though from instinct. It was as though someone else had spoken them, yet they were his own and he meant them.

Snape gazed down at the younger wizard, yet his expression remained stern.

“The Dark Lord cannot sense your energy while you are here with me.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, yet it seemed as though Snape had already anticipated what he was going to say.

“Your energy is stifled so long as you stay here with me.”

“Stifled?

Snape nodded ever so slightly.

“Your energy is barely distinguishable now from the moment when you decided to chase after me in the Dark Forest.”

Harry’s lips parted further still, yet words were still evading him. Its not as though he didn’t on some level know this already. But was it really true?

Had he really slipped so much from the person he used to be?

Had his strength dissolved from within him? And in such a small amount of time?

Where were his friends?

Why hadn’t they come looking for him yet?

Were they even worried?

“He won’t find you here.” Snape reiterated, as though expecting that Harry hadn’t truly heard his words until that point.

Snape knelt down, and to Harry’s surprise he felt warm lips against his cheek.

“I promise it won’t always be like this.”

~*.*~

“Our guest will be here shortly.” Snape reminded Harry, though it wasn’t as though he needed reminding. A jolt of anxiety surged through him as he felt cold leather tighten around his neck.

Harry was instantly aware that his throat was now encompassed with a new collar.

“The glasses and mead are in the kitchen. When I summon you, you are to serve us.”

Harry nodded, though he wasn’t exactly sure what form this ‘summon’ would be in.

What if he didn’t recognise it?

Would he get punished for that too?

Though, it seemed as though Snape wasn’t exactly in a punishing mood at the moment. What did he mean by Voldemort not being able to find him because his energy had sunk that low?

Is that what Snape wanted? Did he want to protect him? Is that why he was treating him like this?

It seemed strange, on some level it made sense, yet there was nothing rational about it.

“There is something there for you too.” Snape added, turning on his heel before sweeping from the room.

Something there for him?

But what?

Was Snape being generous?

Harry raised an eyebrow, more to himself as there was now no one else in the room. He rose to his feet, being careful to clutch the much craved blanket around himself.

The young wizard ventured into the kitchen, making the most of being able to walk on two legs like a normal person instead of all fours. He soon spotted a bottle of butterbeer on the bench.

Was this what Snape meant when he said there was something there for him?

Did he know how much he loved butterbeer?

He glanced around the dysfunctional kitchen before pulling the top off the bottle.

The familiar, warming scent hit him straight away.

It took him straight back to the three broomsticks, to his friends, to the times they shared together. Even the moments when they argued and weren’t talking to each other seemed so valuable now.

Harry was torn from his reminiscing as a fierce knocking at the door reminded him of his current predicament.

A shuffle of footsteps paraded down the corridor before the unmistakeable creak of the front door opening filled the old house.

“Aberforth” Snape’s voice greeting, sounding louder than normal as Harry turned in the direction of the front door.

“Severus.”

“It has been a long time.” Snape smiled slightly as he stood aside to let the old wizard past.

“Not long enough.” Aberforth chuckled as he stepped past Snape into the man’s home.

“Have a seat.” The dark haired wizard offered, waving towards the lounge and the threadbare furniture arranged haphazardly around its walls.

Harry’s eyes widened as his eyes caught a glimpse of a silver haired wizard, his resemblance to Dumbledore was unmistakeable.

But it can’t be? Snape had referred to him as ‘Aberforth’, not ‘Dumbledore.’

“Mead?” Snape raised an eyebrow, seeming to already know the answer. Perhaps his words were being directed more at Harry than Aberforth as Harry collected the ornate, pewter tray within his grasp.

He strolled out of the kitchen and into the lounge. He placed the pewter tray down on the coffee table before opening the mead and pouring it into the two glasses. He felt the eyes of the old wizard dance over his bare skin like a cool breeze.

“You have a very beautiful slave.” Aberforth smirk as he reached out for his glass, taking care to brush his fingers against Harry’s.

“Thank you.” Snape stated, though he appeared to be watching the exchange with great intrigue.

“How much?” The man raised an eyebrow, directing his question toward Snape, yet not once taking his eyes off of Harry.

“He’s not for sale.” Snape stated a little too sharply before reaching for his own drink.

“Sit.” The dark haired wizard added, facing Harry, making it crystal clear that he was referring to him.

Harry nodded, doing so with hesitation as he quickly felt the worn out carpet under him.

“Drink up.” Snape added, waving his hand loosely at the bottle of butterbeer.

“Ahh, and obedient too. You have him well trained Severus.”

A smirk grew on Snape’s lips but he did not answer.

Harry hesitated as though not sure if he had heard Snape correctly. Did he want him to drink his butterbeer now?

He supposed so as he reached for the bottle before drawing it to his lips.

“You know it is unwise for me to be seen visiting you. What will the Dark Lord say if he ever finds out that you have been in contact with Dumbledore’s brother?” Aberforth raised an eyebrow, undeniable smugness rested on his lips as he awaited Snape’s answer.

Harry coughed, spluttering his butter beer down his chin as he inadvertently recaptured the attention of the other two wizards in the room.

“He won’t find out.” Snape turned his attention back to Aberforth, as though doing so would strengthen his resolve.

“How can you be so sure?”

Snape raised his glass to his lips, taking a slow slip as though mulling over his answer carefully.

“I have been following the Dark Lord for the best part of my life, I know his weaknesses.”

“Is that so?” Aberforth raised his mead to his lips, though his doubt lingered within his eyes.

“But more importantly, how to exploit them.”

“Are you sure about that?”


End file.
